Over My Head
by onarwhal
Summary: Four boys, four different situations. Four different problems. With help from each other, can they fix their problems? (Fail summary is fail, story is much better!) Rated T for adult themes and swearing. Italy, Germany, America, and England. Maybe pairings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy~**

Arthur

Arthur brought his knees closer to himself and curled up into a ball. No matter how loud he turned his music up, he could still hear his father and brother screaming at each other. It seemed as though his oldest brother had gotten in trouble again, and his father was high off of something.

Their screams carried up the stairs, and Arthur could feel the thin wood of the stairs shaking as his brother stomped towards his room to pack his things. This was the usual routine: Dylan gets in trouble, Dad gets angry, Dylan goes to a friends house for a few days to cool off, and Dad takes his frustration out on Arthur.

With a wince, Arthur braced himself for what he knew was inevitably going to happen.

"Ay, kid, open the door!" Arthur heard his father calling to him from outside his room. He began to shake, and pretended not to hear him.

"Open this FUCKING door before I break it down!" His father started to pound his fist into the wood, as if he was serious about his threat. Arthur swallowed and slowly unlocked his door. His father pushed his way in and pinned Arthur to the wall by his throat.

"You know what happened, ay? DO YOU KNOW? Dylan got in trouble again. _Again. _I fucking told you to keep an eye on him, I told you to make sure this DIDN'T. HAPPEN. AGAIN." With every syllable on the last three words, he pushed Arthur's neck further into the wall. Arthur choked and tried to squirm away, but his father punched him in the stomach and suddenly he had no more strength to move. His father dropped him and he fell to the floor with a thump.

"WELL? Got anything to say for yourself?" Arthur tried to speak up. "I...I'm s-sorry-"

"SHUT UP! This is the last time you'll BE sorry!" Arthur's father kicked him in ribs, and he could have sworn he felt them crack. With a scream, he curled in on himself, trying to stop the pain. He slowly saw darkness creeping at the edges of his vision, and gladly welcomed it. The last thing he saw was his father leaving the room, and slamming the door behind him before Arthur slipped into unconsciousness.

**Hello! I'm writing this story from Italy, Germany, America, and England's point of view, and I'm doing them by chapters. So far I've only got two done. Please tell me (Pretty please!) if you want more chapters. And if you have any ideas or suggestions, please share~:D**

** ~Obamanarwhal**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred

Alfred stared at his plate of food, while his family chatted aimlessly around him. He pushed at it with his fork and tried to suppress the growing nausea he was feeling.

"Al, is something wrong?"

Alfred looked up at his brother Matthew. Despite how much he cared for his twin, and despite how much he wanted to scream, "YES! Something is seriously wrong!" he just laughed and said, "Naw, I'm just not feeling to well..." Deciding not to comment on how Alfred seemed to be eating less and less lately, Matthew nodded and went back to eating.

Alfred smiled, and felt his heart break just a little more on the inside. _Why can't I just tell him? _He thought, but then, _You know why...because he'll hate you for it...just like everyone else. _With a gulp, Alfred stood up and excused himself to his room.

After locking his door, he walked into the bathroom. Quietly, he bent down to the toilet. He closed his eyes, and with a shudder whispered, "I'm so sorry Mattie..." before sticking his finger down his throat. The taste of his meager lunch coming back up brought tears to Alfred's eyes. As he spit into the toilet, the relentless voices of his peers ran through his mind. _You disgusting fatty! How can you eat so much? It's no wonder you're such a pig!_

Alfred rinsed out his mouth and climbed into bed. With a bitter smile, he thought, _Just a few more weeks. Soon, they won't make fun of me for being so fat! Just a little longer..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Michigangster for being an awesome reviewer, favorite-er, and follower! And to for being another awesome follower! **

Feliciano woke up on his birthday with tears running down his face. As much as he wanted to just lie there all day, he pushed his blankets aside and stumbled into the shower.

Today was Feli's birthday, the day he turned 15. Today was supposed to be the best day of the year.

Instead, it was the worst.

Feliciano rested his hand against the shower tiles and tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. The steam in the room made it impossible to breathe. He turned the water off and went back to his room, trying to keep everything together. Feli knew that if he started to cry, he wouldn't stop.

Robotically, Feliciano dressed for school and walked to the bus stop. Apparently, Lovino wasn't going to school today. He couldn't handle going out on this occasion. _It's not like it was _his_ fault..._

Feliciano's thoughts were interrupted by the bus pulling up beside him. With a sigh, he got on, and tried to mentally prepare himself for the day.

~Time skip + page break~

"Happy birthday, Feli!"

"You're turning 15, eh? Nice!"

"Oh, Feliciano, happy birthday!"

Throughout the halls, peoples' voices rang out to Feliciano. He wanted to scream at them, to cry, or to just block them out. But instead, he found himself waving and saying, "Thank you!" His face hurt from smiling. No, scratch that, _everything_ hurt. Especially his heart.

In first period, Feli wanted to cry.

By lunch, he was on the verge of tears.

In seventh period, he couldn't even hold it in. Running out of the classroom with no explanation, Feli ran all the way to the hallway near the entrance gates and threw open the door to the janitor's closet. Barely checking to see if it was empty, he locked himself in there and began to cry. He cried harder than he had in months. Memories flooded his mind and he was powerless to stop them.

"_Feli, diletto, what do you want for dinner? It is your birthday after all!" Feliciano hugged his mother around her waist and said, "I want pasta!" She laughed, which sounded like the tinkling of bells. "You _always_ want pasta, Feli." She ruffled his hair and grabbed her keys. "If that's what you want, I'm going to the store to get the ingredients." Feliciano hugged her again and said, "Addio, Mama!" _

_He watched his mother leave, expecting her to be back in a few minutes. _

_But nothing ever goes as expected._

_Half an hour later, the police knocked on the door. Confused, Feliciano answer the door. "Ciao...?" he said. "Feliciano and Lovino Vargas? This is the police. There has been an accident; you're mother is dead-"_

"NOOO!" Feliciano screamed from his closet. His breathing was erratic from crying so hard. Through his sobs, he choked out, "Mama...I'm so sorry..."

**Review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig jumped as the front door was thrust open and slammed against the wall with a _bang! _He watched as his older brother stumbled in, obviously drunk.

"Luddy, ya home?"

Ludwig walked into the front room to see his older brother leaning heavily on the couch, his eyes bloodshot.

"Gilbert, where were you?" Ludwig asked, not for the first time.

"I was out...looking for a job-"

"No, you weren't! You were drinking again. I can tell just by looking at you." Ludwig yelled. His brother looked hurt for a fraction of a second, but then smiled cynically and said, "Yeah, you're right, what are ya gonna do?"

Ludwig glared at Gilbert, and ran to his room. Inside, he sat of his bed and put his head in his hands. With a sigh, he wondered when things would ever look up for him.

**I'm sorry for the ridiculously short chapter! ;n; Please forgive me. (If you have some brilliant ideas, feel free to share!) Review~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was terrified. His father and brother were fighting _again_. And all he could do was listen while he hid in his room.

He listened to his family scream at each other.

He listened to Dylan pack up his stuff.

He listened to Arthur screaming in pain.

And he pretended not to hear.

~Oh look, a page break~

Arthur was late. He was woken up on the floor, sore in so many places. He slowly got dressed, mindful of his aching ribs and stomach. As much as he wanted to crawl into bed and stay there until the pain went away, his little brother needed to be walked to school, and it wasn't like his father was going to do it.

Limping slightly, he knocked on Peter's door. "Peter? Are you up?" His brother opened the door sleepily, then blinked owlishly at the large bruise on Arthur's neck.

"Did...did Dad do that?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, love." Arthur said, shooing Peter back into his room to get ready. "Come on now, get dressed or you'll be late." Peter yawned and went back into his room. Arthur closed the door gently, and went to his own room to get ready.

Usually, Arthur could cover up his bruises by wearing a hoodie and jeans. But judging by the size of the bruise on his neck, Arthur knew he would have to take extra precautions. _I guess I'll be wearing a scarf today,_ he thought.

When all ready, Arthur took Peter's hand and began to walk to school. Glancing down, he remarked on how similar he and Peter looked. They both had unmanageable blond hair, and were a little too skinny for their ages. The only thing, Arthur noted, was their eye colors. He had his father's vivid green eyes, and Peter had his mother's angelic blue ones. His mother...

_Why would she leave us? _He thought, _It wasn't our fault, it was never our fault..._

"-okay?" With a start, Arthur looked down. Peter had been talking to him. For a while, apparently.

"Er- what? Repeat that."

"I _said_, 'Mum will come back- I know she will. So don't be all depressed about it, okay?"

"But- how did you..?" Arthur and Peter stopped in front of the school.

"You mutter when you think. Bye Arthur!" As Peter skipped ahead to the school building, Arthur felt a warm sense of gladness seep into him at the fact that his little brother's innocence wasn't entirely gone.

**Review and suggest ideas, please! I love you all! ~Onarwhal**


End file.
